


Dare mo ubaenai yo, it's forever

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Yutti...” disse, ansimando. “Yutti, si tratta di matrimonio? È questo che ti ha dato fastidio?”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Dare mo ubaenai yo, it's forever

**Dare mo ubaenai yo, it’s forever**

Hikaru non era bravo in un sacco di cose.

Non era bravo a dare consigli, non era bravo a prendere le cose sul serio, non era bravo a reagire quando veniva colto alla sprovvista.

Era abbastanza perspicace, comunque, ed era qualcosa di sé che l’aveva sempre reso orgoglioso.

Quel giorno, comunque, avrebbe voluto non essere così attento col fidanzato; tutte le riprese sarebbero andate molto meglio se avesse realizzato più tardi che c’era qualcosa che non andava in Yuto.

A quanto sembrava, comunque, non si poteva evitare; persino Yabu si era voltato a guardarlo durante il programma, con uno sguardo interrogativo in viso mentre accennava a Nakajima.

E se Kota se n’era accorto, era credibile che se ne fosse accorto tutto il Giappone.

Le riprese dello special erano andate avanti per troppo tempo a parer suo, e aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per trattenere un sospiro di sollievo quando finalmente finirono.

Fece cenni con la mano e salutò e si inchinò e sorrise, e una volta che fu lasciato andare si diresse con gli altri verso i camerini.

Era ansioso, e non sapere nemmeno il perché gli dava particolarmente fastidio.

“Hai messo sotto la nonna di Yuto o cose del genere?”

Hikaru fece una smorfia, irritato perché voleva raggiungere il fidanzato il prima possibile, e non gli servivano distrazioni.

“Che?” si voltò a guardare Kitayama, che ghignava apertamente.

“Non lo so. Sembrava infastidito da qualcosa, e credevo che ce l’avesse con te, ti ha lanciato occhiate da quando hanno mandato la tua clip della piscina.” il più grande scrollò le spalle, il sorriso maligno ancora in viso. “Allora, cos’è? È geloso della ragazza? Hai fatto qualcosa con lei che dovremmo sapere?”

Hikaru strinse i pugni e prese un respiro profondo.

“Non ho idea del perché ce l’abbia con me. E non ho fatto niente con nessuna ragazza. Alcuni di noi sono semplicemente gay, sai? Non è come nel tuo gruppo, dove qualcosa deve solo avere un buco per mettercelo dentro.” disse, sgarbato, ma se aveva sperato che Kitayama l’avrebbe lasciato perdere per la maleducazione, aveva sbagliato i suoi calcoli.

Hiromitsu scoppiò a ridere, afferrandogli un braccio e accompagnandolo verso il camerino.

“Va bene, va bene. Fa’ come vuoi. Ma credo davvero che dovresti risolverla con Yuto. Alcuna di questa roba del Busaiku ti si ritorce contro, se non fai attenzione.” 

Hikaru alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa.

“Beh, grazie per il consiglio. _Senpai_.” disse, entrando nella stanza e raggiungendo velocemente i suoi compagni, sperando che il più grande non lo seguisse.

E, fortunatamente, non lo fece.

“Che voleva Kitayama? Sbatterci in faccia che sono migliori di noi?” gli chiese Yamada, facendo una smorfia. Era decisamente uno che non sapeva perdere.

“No, voleva solo chiedermi una cosa su una delle scene. Non ha importanza.” Hikaru scrollò le spalle, e Ryosuke lasciò perdere.

Si guardò velocemente intorno, trovando Yuto occupato a mettere le proprie cose nella borsa, un po’ in disparte rispetto agli altri.

Si avvicinò con discrezione, e finse di essere altrettanto concentrato sulle proprie cose.

“Torni a casa con me?” gli chiese, senza guardarlo, cercando di suonare il più casuale possibile.

Yuto si fermò per un momento, poi si mise la giacca e lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Viviamo insieme e siamo venuti qui con la tua macchina. Non saprei dove andare né come arrivarci, se non tornassi con te.” gli fece notare. “Perché me lo chiedi?”

Hikaru prese un respiro profondo, e decise di rinunciare a qualsiasi sotterfugio.

Anni passati vedendo tutti i suoi amici litigare perché non parlavano chiaro gli avevano insegnato a dire sempre ciò che pensava, in occasioni simili.

“Perché ce l’hai con me, quindi non ero certo che volessi tornare a casa insieme.” disse, adesso guardandolo anche lui.

Riusciva a _sentire_ lo sguardo di Kitayama addosso, ma decise che non gli interessava.

Yuto sbarrò gli occhi, poi sorrise impercettibilmente.

“Non è vero.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Perché pensi che ce l’abbia con te?”

Il più grande inclinò la testa, confuso.

“Sei stato strano per tutte le riprese. Da quando hanno fatto vedere...” fece una pausa e una smorfia. “Quindi, non è così?” chiese, volendosene sincerare.

Nakajima sospirò, mettendo le mani sulle spalle del più grande.

“Andiamo a casa, Hikka. Okay?” disse, la voce improvvisamente stanca.

E Hikaru non aveva intenzione di svegliare il cane che dormiva, quindi si limitò a raccogliere la propria roba e annuire, seguendo il più piccolo fuori dalla stanza.

“Va tutto bene?” gli mormorò Yabu prima che se ne andassero, e tutto quello che poté fare fu scrollare le spalle.

“Onestamente, non ne ho la più pallida idea.” disse, ed era esattamente così.

Beh, aveva tutto il tragitto fino a casa per cercare di pensare a cosa mai potesse aver fatto di sbagliato.

~

Tornati a casa, Hikaru iniziò a pensare di non aver fatto niente di male.

Al contrario, doveva aver fatto qualcosa di davvero, davvero buono.

Yuto era stato silenzioso per tutta la strada, ma non appena erano entrati nell’appartamento era praticamente saltato addosso al più grande, spingendolo contro il divano e inginocchiandosi sul pavimento, liberandosi velocemente dei pantaloni e della biancheria di Hikaru.

“Yutti, ora sono seriamente confuso.” disse, ansimando leggermente, mentre il più piccolo portava una mano al suo sesso, accarezzandolo lentamente.

“Cosa c’è da essere confusi?” chiese, senza alzare gli occhi a guardarlo.

“Beh, c’è il fatto che sei stato strano durante le riprese. E so che mi hai detto che non ce l’hai con me, ma...”

Nakajima rise, brevemente, e si protese in avanti per lasciare una scia di baci per la lunghezza del più grande.

“Ti sembro arrabbiato?” mormorò contro la pelle tesa, e Hikaru rabbrividì.

“No. No, decisamente no.” confermò, poi gemette e si costrinse ad abbassarsi verso di lui, spingendolo via. “Ma ti passa qualcosa per la testa. E non lascerò che mi distragga con questi trucchetti da quattro soldi.” disse, determinato.

La sua mente era piuttosto orgogliosa del suo autocontrollo, mentre il suo corpo lo stava decisamente odiando.

Cosa doveva sopportare un uomo per avere una relazione sana.

“Stai dicendo che i miei pompini sono un trucchetto da quattro soldi?” disse Yuto, inarcando un sopracciglio. Tuttavia, sorrideva.

Hikaru lo tirò su, facendo sì che gli sedesse in grembo, e si avvicinò a baciarlo.

“I tuoi pompini rientrano decisamente nella lista delle cose che amo più al mondo. Sto solo dicendo che ne sei ben consapevole, e che te ne approfitti.” lo rimproverò.

Yuto ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle e dando un bacio veloce sulle labbra del fidanzato.

“Ok, d’accordo. Potrebbe essere in parte per distrarti. Ma, Hikka...” portò di nuovo la mano su di lui, stuzzicandolo con la punta delle dita. “Voglio farlo davvero. Giuro. Lasciamelo fare.” disse, un po’ lamentoso, e l’autocontrollo di Hikaru andò a farsi benedire.

Si appoggiò contro lo schienale, incrociando le braccia e guardandolo come se gli stesse facendo un gran favore.

Yuto sorrise, malizioso, e tornò in ginocchio sul pavimento.

Saltò qualche passaggio, probabilmente temendo che il più grande cambiasse idea; avrebbe dovuto sapere, comunque, che quando erano insieme in questo modo c’era davvero poco spazio nella mente di Hikaru per qualsiasi cosa non concernesse lui e quello che faceva.

Lo prese completamente in bocca, respirando dal naso, facendo perno con le mani sulle cosce di Hikaru e cominciando a muovere la testa, a ritmo serrato, stringendo le labbra intorno alla fase quando lasciò che l’erezione del più grande si muovesse fino alla sua gola.

“Yutti...” disse Yaotome dopo qualche minuto di quel trattamento, sentendosi piuttosto imbarazzato da sé stesso. Era incredibile come Yuto riuscisse sempre a farlo sentire come un adolescente alla sua prima volta, non riuscendo mai a durare quanto avrebbe voluto. “Yutti, se vuoi che sia più utile di così, temo che dovrai spostarti.” lo avvisò, articolando lentamente ciascuna parola, altrimenti l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare era gemere..

Sentì il più piccolo sorridere intorno a lui, comunque, affatto intenzionato a muoversi, e la realizzazione che voleva farlo venire così fu quasi abbastanza a portarlo oltre il limite.

Portò le mani alla sua testa, tenendola ferma e cominciando a muovere i fianchi, spingendo dentro la sua bocca, riuscendo a malapena a fare abbastanza attenzione da non fargli male.

E poi, d’improvviso, l’epifania.

Che momento idiota per farsi venire idee su...

C’era quasi, così maledettamente _vicino_ …

Gemette, lasciandogli andare la testa, ma non facendo altro per far spostare il più piccolo.

“Yutti...” disse, ansimando. “Yutti, si tratta di matrimonio? È questo che ti ha dato fastidio?”

Nella realtà fu tutto molto veloce, ma Hikaru pensava che se ci avessero mai fatto un film molto a luci rosse, la scena avrebbe dovuto essere in slow motion.

Yuto sbarrò gli occhi, e lasciò che Hikaru gli scivolasse dalla bocca, ma il più grande era già troppo in là, e in qualche modo solo con quel movimento riuscì a venire, gemendo a voce alta, sulla faccia di Yuto. Sulla guancia. Una parte sulla bocca. E sull’occhio, che non doveva essere piacevole.

“Hikaru!” il più piccolo si mise in piedi, guardandolo male. Non sembrava arrabbiato per l’incidente, comunque, tanto quanto per quello che aveva detto Yaotome. O il momento che aveva scelto per dirlo.

“Mi dispiace così tanto.” Hikaru alzò, rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio, affrettandosi a prendere dei fazzoletti dalla scatola sul tavolino di fronte al divano, mettendosi a ripulire il viso del fidanzato. “Non è colpa mia, era da qualche minuto che c’ero quasi, stavo cercando di ritardare. Mi hai... mi hai colto alla sprovvista.”

Nakajima gli strappò i fazzoletti di mano e si pulì da solo, facendo una smorfia quando raggiunse l’occhio.

“È davvero fastidioso.” disse, strofinandoselo. “La mia vista è messa già abbastanza male senza che tu cerchi di peggiorarla.” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Ma probabilmente è colpa mia. Così imparo a nasconderti le cose, in modo che possa avere realizzazioni mentre te lo prendo in bocca.” disse, sarcastico.

“Mi dispiace.” disse Hikaru di nuovo, poi esitò per un momento prima di continuare. “Ma è quello? Ti ha dato fastidio la faccenda della proposta?”

Yuto sospirò, scrollando le spalle, e si sedette sul divano, facendo cenno a Hikaru di fare lo stesso.

“Mettiamo una cosa bene in chiaro: non è che si tratti di un sogno da bambino o niente del genere, ok? È solo...” fece una smorfia, scegliendo accuratamente le parole. “Sì, mi ha dato fastidio.” disse alla fine, incapace di trovare il modo di esprimere meglio come si sentisse.

“Okay. Ma, sul serio Yutti… perché? Non è che ci sia niente di cui essere gelosi, no?” Hikaru aggrottò le sopracciglia, ancora cercando di capire. “La ragazza era anche bruttina, vero?”

E Yuto perse qualsiasi forma d’ansia e scoppiò a ridere, avvicinandosi a baciarlo.

“Hikka, non me ne frega niente di quanto fosse carina. Tra l’altro, sei scortese. Non era male.” scrollò le spalle. “Non ho problemi con quello, non dopo tutto questo tempo. Credo che abbiamo avuto la nostra dose di litigi e incomprensioni, abbastanza da essere sicuro del fatto che ci amiamo.” era di nuovo serio, e si leccò il labbro inferiore, teso. “Ma è tutto qui? Voglio dire, viviamo insieme. Lavoriamo insieme, credo che riusciamo a passare più tempo l’uno con l’altro di quanto non faccia la maggior parte delle persone nel nostro campo. Ed è più che abbastanza per me, non fraintendermi. Solo...” alzò le braccia, facendo un verso frustrato. “Credo che mi abbia infastidito vederti chiedere a qualcuno di sposarti. Sapendo che è qualcosa che io non avrò mai.” ammise alla fine, la voce appena udibile.

Hikaru era completamente basito.

Non che non c’avesse mai pensato, perché non era così. Ma non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse qualcosa che potesse passare per la mente del più piccolo.

Yuto era sempre stato quello pratico. Là dove Hikaru era romantico, e a volte anche sdolcinato, Nakajima era sempre quello che gli faceva notare dove stesse il limite.

“Yutti...” disse, facendo molta attenzione. “Pensi che abbia pensato a quella scena per caso? Credi che non c’abbia mai pensato?” scrollò le spalle, poi sorrise. “Ho pensato di chiedertelo migliaia di volte. So che non possiamo, ma non m’interessa. Non è che ci serva firmare un pezzo di carta, so già che passerò il resto della vita con te.” disse, con naturalezza. “E se vuoi posso chiedertelo. Posso darti un anello, e possiamo far venire i nostri amici e le nostre famiglie, e posso giurare davanti a tutti loro che starò al tuo fianco, e non c’è legge che mi vieti di farlo.” continuò, sentendosi man mano più sicuro. “Farò tutto quello che posso per farti sentire completo, Yutti. Forse non possiamo essere la classica coppia sposata che vedi al supermercato a fare la spesa, ma credo che sia meglio. Quelle finiscono sempre col divorziare.” osò fare un ghigno, sollevato quando vide l’altro fare lo stesso.

“Mi piacerebbe.” ammise Yuto, imbarazzato, un’espressione nuova su di lui. “Mi piacerebbe che me lo chiedessi. Mi piacerebbe avere un anello. E mi piacerebbe festeggiare con le persone a cui vogliamo bene.” sorrise, timido. “Suppongo di essere la ragazza della coppia, adesso.” si schernì, mentre Hikaru gli metteva un braccio intorno alla vita, tirandolo verso di sé.

“Lo sei sempre stato. Sono solo bravo a non fartelo notare.” mormorò contro le sue labbra mentre lo baciava. “Bene, allora, suppongo che le cose stiano così. Avremo una specie di qualcosa vagamente somigliante a un matrimonio per lasciar sapere a tutti quelli che possiamo che non ti lascerò mai andare.”

Yuto rise, voltandosi e appoggiandosi contro di lui, la schiena contro il suo petto.

“Vedremo. Devi ancora chiedermelo, e non so se dirò di sì.” scherzò, alzando la testa baciando Hikaru sotto il collo, poi lo guardò negli occhi. “Solo, Hikka.” disse, di nuovo serio. “Quando me lo chiederai, fallo in un altro modo. Non voglio niente che vada bene per Maiko-san.” ridacchiò.

Hikaru rise e annuì.

“Te l’ho detto, ho un migliaio di scenari in mente. Dammi il tempo di scegliere qual è che mi piace di più e fa’ spazio sull’anulare. Lascia fare a me.” disse, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. “Ti amo, Yutti.” mormorò contro la sua pelle.

“Lo spero bene. Di solito non parlo di matrimonio con gente che ha appena cercato di accecarmi.” scherzò il più piccolo, ridendo quando il più grande gli pizzicò un fianco.

“Incidente.” gli fece notare.

“Non ce la fai più, vecchio. Forse dovrei scegliere un modello più giovane.”

“Fallo alla svelta. Presto non sarai più grado di scegliere.

“Cosa, niente divorzio dopo la specie di qualcosa vagamente somigliante a un matrimonio?” Yuto sorrise, voltandosi nell’abbraccio dell’altro, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Neanche per idea.” rispose Hikaru, prendendogli la mano e baciandola. “Per sempre è per sempre.”

Yuto normalmente l’avrebbe preso in giro, ma questa volta proprio non ci riuscì.

Questa volta, anche lui era colpevole di estrema sdolcinatezza; ma andava bene così.

“Per sempre è per sempre.” ripeté, e si lasciò andare contro di lui, felice.

Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo per essere quello coi piedi per terra. Per adesso, si sarebbe accontentato di essere dolce in modo rivoltante con Hikaru.

Per sempre.


End file.
